What Happened next?:The Spy Who Came Up to the Cold
by Barbara Wach
Summary: Detective Murdoch and Julia's conversation after the end of "The Spy Who Came Up to the Cold". Possible season 7 spoilers!


"What happened next?: Det. Murdoch and Julia's conversation after the end of _The Spy Who Came Up to the Cold_"

**Spoiler alert! Do not read this story if you didn't see episode 15 "The Spy Who Came Up to the Cold"**

I'm publishing it now, but I wrote it before episode 16 aired, so don't be surprised that it isn't compatible with what happened is the next episode. **This is my first fanfiction ever and what's more I'm Polish 18 eighteen-years-old student so please forgive me my mistakes, I'm really doing my bests. Any constructive critique is truly very welcome. Please let me know if you liked it and if you'd like to read more of my Murdoch Mysteries made up stories. If there is somebody who would like to correct my stories (I mean mistakes) before I publish them, please, please contact me!**

To make this more consistent I've added real dialogue between Det. Murdoch and Julia from the last scene of episode 15.

Detective Murdoch looked at an envelope that Gorge has passed him. It said: Detective William Murdoch. The handwriting resembled handwriting of somebody who he knew very well, but it seemed like an author had tried to change it. For what purpose? And who the mysterious author was? Detective frowned and anxiously opened the envelope. Now he knew whose handwriting it was - Julia's! The letter was very short and quite puzzling.

Dearest William,

Meet me as soon as possible at the backyard of the Theater. Do everything you can to make sure nobody follows you!

Love,

Julia

After reading the note William frowned even more. "Dearest William"? "Love, Julia"? It has not been 2 weeks since she had refused his proposal and now she writes to him as she would still loved him... And why is she so mysterious? Who would like to follow him and why? Is she in danger?! He must have helped her and he had no time to lose!

As he was carefully but quickly moving through the streets on Toronto he almost forgot about his refused marriage proposal and was thinking about Julia's safety. When he saw her terrified face the last thought of her unexpected answer was gone and he was concerned only for her safety.

_- Julia!_

_- Where you followed?  
- No, of course not, I did exactly as you said, Julia what on earth is going on?!  
- William, James Gillies is alive.  
- What?!  
__- I've been receiving threats from him, he said that if we were to marry that he would kill you.__  
__- That's why you refused my proposal...__  
__- I have the notes in my office and a photograph William, he, he's been following us!__  
__- Julia, why didn't you tell me?!__  
__- Because, he said that if I did he will kill us both. __  
__- Julia!... __  
__- Life without you William, its worse than death! __  
__- Listen to me. Together we are stronger than anyone._

William is holding Julia in his arms, thousands of thoughts are running through his mind. 'Dear Lord, how much I love her' is the first of them. But then comes next, that now, that she has told him her life is in danger 'I'll never let her die, I just can't! Thanks God she has told me, but how must she had suffered before that! It's so good to know why she turned down my proposal, that she loves me as much as I do her – more than everything, more than her own life! But what shall we do now to solve the case and don't get killed?' he frowned.

Then he heard something. It sounded like crying.

- Do not cry Julia!...

- I'm not crying William, I just... – an uncontrolled wave of crying stopped her from further explanations.

- William hugged her very strongly. Then, after holding her for some time, he pushed her a little away from him and looked deeply in her eyes.

- Now, that we both know about it, we will solve that, I promise Julia. Gillies may watch us so we will have to be very careful, but eventually we'll win, I'm sure of it and so must be you. Since now, you are not alone with that, we are together and NOTHING will separate us!

- I know that William – she answered still having her eyes full of tears – but I'm so scared. I'd never forgive myself if you died because of me!

- So would I, if you died because of me. And I am also scared Julia, but I love you so much more than I'm afraid of James Gillies!

- You do?

- Julia!...

- Before I've lost you, I had no idea that I love you THAT much William. I never supposed that anyone can love as much as I do you.

- So it seems I have to thank Gillies for making you realize how much you love me. – replied William with a playful sparkle in his eyes as he moved his face closer to hers. He looked at Julia and thought how beautiful she looks even when she's so scared. He was in a half way to kiss her, but she stopped him.

- William, someone can see that! – she said terrified.

- Not here Julia. And since we will have to play like you didn't tell me anything I won't be able to kiss you until I'll solve that dreadful case.

- She giggled quietly.

- If you insist, detective.

- I do doctor.

- And they kissed long and romantically.

- Normally I'd offer to escort you home, but under this circumstances...

- I know, William... I will find the way to give you all the evidences connected with our case.

- Not 'our' case Julia. I don't want you to be involved. You have exposed yourself to danger enough already.

- You can't forbid me to take part, not after everything I've told you! I gave you the right to know why I had to refuse your proposal, so you have to give me the right to act, not just wait if that devil will kill you or not!

- ... You have the point Julia, but...

No 'but' William. It was always 'our' case and it always will be. Now, did you tell anyone about the proposal?

- I had to. I told the inspector I was going to propose and when he asked me how I did, I had no choice, but to tell him. He told George, but I think it's all. What about you?

- Emily knows everything. I just had to tell somebody.

- What did she say?

- She insisted on me telling you of course.

- Smart girl, I'll have to thank her later.

- I didn't tell you because of her insistence, William! I just felt I don't want to live without you and I can't make a choice for us both. Not anymore. Every time I did it before I made a huge mistake. – Her voice was trembling and her eyes were full of tears again.

- Oh Julia... – he whispered with as much love in his voice as it's only possible. – Anyway – he added after a few seconds – I don't think you should tell her about this meeting. The fewer people know about the case, the better.

- Yes, I agree. We should find a way to see each other not raising any suspicions, shouldn't we?

- I think I'll need a help from a psychologist in my next case whatever wouldn't it be.

- That's a good idea, William. I can't wait to hear from you.

- But we will have to remember, that you have just turned down my proposal, and we're not very comfortable in each other's company, Julia.

- Yes, and you should definitely stop calling me 'Julia', detective. Call me 'doctor' just like you did at the morgue last time.

- Did I, doctor? – he asked just to tease her a little.

- Yes you did, detective. – she answered giggling.

- Well, I suppose it's time to say goodbye.

- I hope to see you soon, detective! – and Julia turned back to walk away.

- Doctor Ogden!

- Yes? – she turned back.

- I love you.

- I love you too. – and she came to William and kissed him both tenderly and passionately for the last time before the case's end. Then she walked away. Detective was looking at her until he made sure no one was following her. Then, very carefully he walked home.

What neither of them knew, was that it was the last time William referred to her as 'doctor Ogden'. Well, maybe there was once or twice by mistake after that, but it was not the proper name then (or rather surname we should say...)

**THE END**

I hope you liked it. You're most welcome to leave me a comment!


End file.
